Boy Meets Evil
by Aii-nim
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Yang Kim Taehyung ingat ibunya pernah bercerita bahwa soulmatenya kelak akan memiliki sidik jari yang sama dengannya. Setelah waktu berlalu, ia tidak menyangka jika pertemuan mereka akan menjadi menyulitkan. TAEKOOK/VKOOK. #Aiinim1stAnniversaryProject RnR juseyooo


Taehyung masih ingat saat ia masih berumur 6 tahun, ibunya selalu mengatakan bahwa setiap manusia akan bertemu dengan _soulmate_ nya kelak disaat yang tepat. Taehyung selalu merasa kagum begitu mendengar cerita ibunya tentang _soulmate_ , dan ia selalu merasa berdebar begitu membayangkan dirinya akan bertemu dengan _soulmate_ nya dan hidup bahagia bersama.

 _"Soulmatemu akan memiliki sidik jari yang sama denganmu. Jadi kau akan dengan mudah menemuinya saat dewasa nanti."_

Taehyung menatap telapak tangan besarnya. Tidak sabar mengetahui siapa _soulmate_ nya, siapa yang memiliki sidik jari yang sama dengannya dan siapa yang akan menemani sisa hidupnya. Taehyung sangat mengantisipasi setiap saat jika mereka bertemu secara tiba-tiba, bagaimanapun ia ingin pertemuan mereka berkesan dengan baik.

.

.

 _ **Boy Meets Evil**_

 _ **Cast:** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook_

 _ **Genre:** Soulmate!au, Crime, Drama_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the story line_

.

.

"Taehyung-ah periksa semua yang kita dapatkan di tkp. Setelah itu informasikan padaku hasilnya."

Taehyung mengangguk patuh lalu segera beranjak dari tempatnya setelah membungkuk hormat pada atasannya.

Kakinya melangkah ringan melewati lorong-lorong yang cukup sepi karena hanya detektif yang diberikan ijin untuk memasuki bagian gedung ini. Bibirnya bersenandung kecil hingga tanpa terasa langkahnya sampai pada sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangan penuh bukti-bukti dalam setiap kasus.

Taehyung menempelkan ibu jarinya pada layar yang terletak digagang pintu. Begitu bunyi nyaring mesin terdengar, pintu dihadapannya terbuka hingga menampakkan deretan rak-rak yang terlihat tua.

Taehyung melangkah masuk setelah memastikan pintunya kembali tertutup. Membaca satu persatu bagian rak yang tertera tanggal dan jenis kasus.

Kali ini ia mendapatkan misi kasus lama yang kembali terjadi. Sebelumnya kasus ini sempat membuat gempar Korea Selatan. Kasus tentang pembunuhan dan perampokan senjata rahasia milik tentara perang. Pelakunya sangat gesit dan teliti. Presiden bahkan harus meminta bantuan FBI untuk mendapatkan pelakunya. Namun sebelum mereka berhasil menemukan pelakunya, pimpinan FBI justru terbunuh dengan seluruh senjata yang dicuri pelaku berserakan di sekitar tubuhnya.

Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, hal yang sama kembali terulang. Membuat seluruh detektif berasumsi bahwa si pelaku kembali membuat ulah. Mereka bertekad akan menemukan pelakunya kali ini. Taehyung bertekad akan menangkap pelakunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil 2 dus yang cukup besar lalu memindahkannya ke salah satu meja yang ada disana. Didalamnya berisi bukti-bukti beberapa tahun silam dan bukti yang kemarin sempat dikumpulkannya.

Taehyung duduk disalah satu kursi, mulai membuka satu persatu buktinya dan mencocokkannya satu sama lain. Ia menatap serius kearah kertas yang berada dalam genggamannya. Alisnya menukik tajam, sorot matanya begitu dalam dengan bibir yang sedikit bergerak saat membaca kalimat yang tertera disana.

Meskipun Taehyung terlarut dalam bukti-bukti yang sedang dibacanya, bukan berarti lelaki itu abai dengan sekitarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari setumpuk kertas yang dibacanya.

Langkah kaki yang terdengar dalam gendangnya melangkah mendekat. Terdengar ragu dan penuh rasa takut.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa mendapatkan akses untuk masuk kesini?" tanyanya lagi.

Pemuda dihadapannya terlihat gugup, lalu buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya. "A-aku Jeon Jungkook, petugas penyusunan bukti. Aku baru mulai bekerja kemarin."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Suara pemuda ini benar-benar lucu saat sedang gugup. Detektif Kim menutup lembaran bukti yang dibacanya sebelum mengangkat wajahnya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

 _Cantik_.

Bias cahaya lampu yang temaram membuat wajah Jungkook terlihat berkilau dimatanya. Begitu indah.

"Maafkan aku."

Taehyung terkekeh lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkah mendekati pemuda Jeon yang sedaritadi menunduk takut.

"Hei, _Jeon_. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Perlahan, Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap ragu kearah Taehyung yang berdiri dihadapannya. Namun saat Taehyung terus menatapnya begitu _intens_ , Jungkook kembali menunduk malu.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali. Benar, dia datang kesini untuk sesuatu. Hampir saja dia melupakannya hanya karena bertemu dengan detektif yang tampan.

"Eum.. A-aku diminta untuk mengambilkan bukti tentang kasus pencurian senjata militer. Ada beberapa hal yang harus di _review_ kembali."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Entah mengapa Jungkook terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Aku sedang mempelajari bukti-buktinya, tapi jika memang ingin di _review_ terlebih dahulu, tidak masalah." ucapnya sambil memasukkan kembali satu persatu buktinya kedalam kardus.

Pupil Jungkook melebar. Tangannya mengepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya, seakan berusaha mengusir semua rasa takut yang tiba-tiba datang. "K-kau detektif untuk kasus ini?"

Taehyung mengangguk lalu mengangsurkan kotak kardus yang sudah berisi seluruh buktinya. "Ini, ambilah."

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat meraih kotaknya. Beruntung karena Jungkook bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi takutnya.

"A-aku pergi dulu."

Dengan cepat Jungkook berbalik, melangkah tergesa keluar dari tempat itu. Namun saat diambang pintu suara Taehyung membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"Lain kali kita harus bertemu lagi."

 _Sial_.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berniat menjawab perkataan Taehyung.

Setelah kepergian Jungkook, Taehyung hanya bisa menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Taehyung begitu bahagia saat melihat wajah menggemaskan Jungkook. Taehyung pikir dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Jungkook.

 _Tidak_.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran anehnya. Dia akan memiliki soulmate jadi tidak perlu memikirkan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang bukan soulmatenya.

.

.

Taehyung mengetuk pelan pintu dihadapannya lalu membukanya perlahan, begitu sosok yang duduk dimeja kebesaran memberikannya ijin, Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan pimpinannya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu begitu dirinya sampai di kantor, Jimin teman satu timnya mengatakan bahwa pimpinan mereka ingin bicara dengan Taehyung. Hal yang jarang terjadi, namun begitu Taehyung tidak memiliki firasat buruk apapun mengenai hal ini.

"Maksud anda?" Taehyung tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejut begitu mendengar penjelasan atasannya.

Dikeluarkan dari misi? yang benar saja. Taehyung sudah lama menunggu misi seperti ini.

Pemuda yang menjadi pimpinannya hanya tersenyum tipis, "Kau diduga bekerjasama dengan buronan kita kali ini. Untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, maka kau dikeluarkan dari misi ini."

Pupilnya melebar. Tangannya menggebrak meja yang menjadi pemisah mereka. "Apa maksudmu aku bekerja sama dengan buronan?"

"Kim Taehyung, tenanglah! Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

Nafasnya memburu, Kim Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Benar-benar mustahil jika dia bekerja sama dengan buronan.

"Apa yang akan kau jelaskan lagi, Namjoon _hyung_?"

Namjoon menghela nafasnya pelan, "Setidaknya ikuti prosedur pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu. Setelah kau terbukti tidak ada kaitannya dengan buronan kali ini, maka aku akan mengijinkanmu kembali dalam misi."

"Aku yakin kau tidak bersalah—" Namjoon mengangsurkan selembar surat bukti yang diberikan tim forensik padanya.

"—Tapi kini semua bukti tentang misi ini menghilang. Dan hanya sidik jarimu yang terlihat saat mereka memeriksa ruang bukti."

Taehyung ternganga, ia merasa seperti dijebak. Pasti seseorang telah menjebaknya. "Seseorang menjebakku!"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Tapi jika dilihat hanya aku, kau dan Jimin yang benar-benar bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu menggunakan sidik jari. Dan kemarin hanya kau yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, maka—"

"Tidak."

Namjoon menatap Taehyung penuh tanya, menunggu lelaki itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kemarin petugas penyusunan bukti yang baru bernama Jeon Jungkook juga masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dia meminjam seluruh buktinya."

Pupil Namjoon melebar, "Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh? Petugas penyusunan bukti dilarang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa didampingi detektif. Mereka juga tidak mendapatkan akses masuk sembarangan. Bahkan mereka tidak memiliki pegawai baru."

Taehyung terkejut bukan main. _Sialan_. Lalu siapa yang ditemuinya kemarin?

"Aku tugaskan padamu, berikan seluruh informasi mengenai orang yang membawa bukti itu. Aku akan membentuk tim untuk memburunya. Dan kau—"

"—Aku keluarkan dari misi ini."

Taehyung bahkan tidak tau bagaimana caranya kembali bernafas.

.

.

" _Sialan_!"

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seceroboh itu, hanya karena kau melihatnya begitu cantik? Alasan yang masuk akal, bagaimanapun kau lelaki."

Pemuda Kim menggeram, "Bukan begitu, Jim."

"Aku pikir kau masih berpegang teguh kepada takdir yang katanya memiliki sidik jari yang sama."

"Tentu saja aku masih percaya _takdir_ itu."

Netranya memicing memandang kerlap-kerlip cahaya kota dimalam hari dari balkon kamarnya. "Aku akan menemukan Jeon Jungkook itu, bagaimanapun caranya." Geramnya.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Taehyung mendengus, "Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa masuk dengan mudah ke dalam ruangan itu. Bukankah itu berarti dia memiliki akses masuk?"

Jimin mengangguk kini ia menatap Taehyung dengan serius, "Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak tadi. Hanya dugaan namun aku pikir kita perlu menyelidikinya."

Taehyung menatap tajam rekannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Namjoon _hyung_. Jika dugaanku benar, Namjoon _hyung_ lah yang menjebakmu."

Pupil Taehyung melebar karena terkejut dengan ucapan Jimin, bagaimana mungkin Jimin berpikir pelakunya adalah Namjoon?

"Hanya kita bertiga yang memiliki akses masuk yang _special_ , namun hanya Namjoon _hyung_ yang dapat dengan mudah menyelundupkan orang asing ke dalam kantor kepolisian."

Taehyung menunduk dalam, tangannya mengepal kuat. "Aku akan menangkap si keparat Jeon Jungkook itu dengan tanganku sendiri dan aku akan mengeruk semua informasi darinya."

"Kim Taehyung, jangan gegabah. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang mengawasimu."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, "Jim, aku serahkan tugas kantor padamu. Tolong cari informasi apapun tentang Jeon Jungkook sialan ini."

"Serahkan saja padaku, Kim. Setidaknya ada untungnya kau dikeluarkan dari misi." Bibirnya menyeringai tipis, "Kita lebih mudah menjalankan misi ini secara diam-diam."

Meskipun mereka berdua tidak tau apa yang akan mereka hadapi. Namun setidaknya mereka memiliki satu sama lain untuk saling melindungi.

.

.

"Baiklah. Dimana aku harus mencari tahu tentang Jeon Jungkook ini?"

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, seperti dugaannya ini tidak akan mudah.

Tadi pagi Taehyung meminta Jimin untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang Jeon Jungkook dalam profil warga yang hanya bisa diakses oleh beberapa detektif tingkat atas, dan seperti dugaannya. Jimin menginformasikan kabar buruk.

 _Nama Jeon Jungkook tidak ada dalam daftar warga Korea Selatan_.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba berpikir kemungkinan kelalaian yang dilakukan musuhnya. Setidaknya ia tahu, Namjoon atau siapapun yang ingin menjebaknya pasti seseorang yang memiliki pengaruh kuat.

Netranya terbuka perlahan, ia mengingat suatu hal yang terjadi saat pertemuannya dengan Jungkook. Aroma lelaki itu, Jungkook memiliki aroma bunga yang khas, namun Taehyung tidak tau bunga apa yang memiliki aroma seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah memutuskannya." Bisiknya.

.

.

"Bisa aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Apa yang kau butuhkan, Taehyun- _ah_."

Taehyung menatap kakak sepupunya serius, "Bantu aku mencari aroma bunga, Seokjin _hyung_."

Seokjin mengernyit, "Aroma bunga? Hanya itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Tapi masalahnya, aku hanya mengingat aromanya."

"Sudah kuduga. Kau datang membawa masalah." Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Aku tidak tau tujuanmu mencari tau aroma bunga. Tapi, aku akan membantumu."

"Terimakasih, _hyung_."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Sekarang ikuti aku."

Seokjin melangkah lebih dulu diikuti dengan Taehyung yang berada dibelakangnya. Mereka memasuki pekarangan belakang rumah kakak sepupunya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Dia memang tidak salah mendatangi Seokjin. Pemuda itu adalah seorang pecinta bunga, dia pasti bisa membantu dan Taehyung akan segera menangkap Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

"Coba cium aromanya dengan baik!"

Taehyung mendengus, "Sudah kulakukan, _hyung_! Tidak ada yang beraroma sama dengan aroma yang aku cium sebelumnya."

Seokjin memicing menatap adik sepupunya, "Apa kau yakin dengan penciumanmu? Aku memiliki berbagai macam bunga, bagaimana bisa tidak ada satupun aromanya yang sama dengan maksudmu?"

Taehyung menunduk, ia merasa begitu kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan aroma tubuh Jeon Jungkook.

"Coba jelaskan padaku bagaimana aromanya?"

Taehyung menatap Seokjin ragu, "Aku tidak yakin, tapi aromanya begitu manis namun menghangatkan seperti musim semi."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku akan mencari tau semua aroma bunga seperti yang kau katakan. Setelahnya aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Aku mengandalkanmu, _hyung_."

.

.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya gusar. Kepalanya mendongak menatap rembulan yang begitu terang malam ini. Setelah menghubungi Jimin, mereka berjanji akan bertemu di taman ini untuk mendiskusikan segala informasi yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung menoleh begitu seseorang melafalkan namanya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis bersamaan dengan tangannya yang terangkat untuk menangkap minuman kaleng yang dilempar temannya.

"Setidaknya kita harus mendiskusikan ini dengan santai."

Taehyung membuka minuman kalengnya, lalu mengangkatnya ke udara untuk membenturkannya dengan minuman milik Jimin.

"Hari ini cukup melelahkan, Jim."

Jimin mengangguk sebelum menenpatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah kawannya.

"Namjoon _hyung_ terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Namun aku tahu dia berusaha mencuci tangannya."

"Baiklah, jelaskan semua informasi yang kau dapat."

Jimin menatap Taehyung serius, "Aku mencari data ini secara diam-diam. Saat aku mencari tentang profil Jungkook dan tidak menemukan satu data pun, aku menjadi penasaran dengan profil Namjoon _hyung_. Dan setelah aku memeriksa profilnya—"

Tatapan mata pemuda Park menjadi lebih tajam, "—dia memiliki seorang adik tiri yang datanya tidak bisa kutemukan."

Taehyung mengernyit, "Jadi maksudmu?"

"Pintarlah sedikit, Kim Taehyung!" Jimin mendengus, ia baru mengingat temannya begitu lemah dengan teka-teki seperti ini.

"Mengapa Namjoon _hyung_ menyembunyikan identitas adik tirinya?"

"Karena dia tidak ingin semua orang tahu dia memiliki adik tiri?"

Jimin memukul dahinya frustasi. Kim Taehyung benar-benar bodoh. "Bodoh. Dugaanku Jeon Jungkook adalah adik tiri Namjoon hyung. Karena kedua data tentang mereka sama sekali tidak ada."

Pupil Taehyung melebar, "Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkannya seperti itu?"

"Karena ayah tiri Namjoon _hyung_ bernama Jeon Soo Weon"

Angin dingin berhembus membuat helai keduanya menjadi sedikit berantakan. Jadi sekarang mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa sebenarnya musuh mereka.

Tubuh Taehyung tersentak, pupilnya melebar begitu angin yang menerpa membawa aroma yang selama seharian penuh dicarinya.

"Jimin, Jeon Jungkook pasti ada disekitar sini. Aku mencium aromanya."

Jimin menatap Taehyung terkejut, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Melihat anggukan yakin dari rekannya membuat Jimin beranjak dari duduknya.

"Dia pasti belum jauh. Ayo berpencar untuk menangkapnya!"

Setelah mereka berdua setuju, keduanya berlari berlawanan arah dengan harapan setidaknya salah satu dari mereka dapat bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

Taehyung melambatkan langkah kakinya begitu penciumannya tidak dapat menangkap aroma Jeon Jungkook lagi.

" _Sial_."

Padahal Taehyung sudah yakin mengikutinya, tapi aroma itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Taehyung mendengus, pemuda itu menatap ujung sepatunya, ia bersumpah akan menangkap Jeon Jungkook lain kali. Setidaknya mala mini, ia dan Jimin harus beristirahat untuk esok yang panjang.

Angin dingin kembali berhembus.

Pupilnya melebar begitu inderanya menangkap aroma Jeon Jungkook lagi.

 _Tepat dibelakangnya_.

Taehyung berbalik dengan cepat. Dan ia dapat melihat Jeon Jungkook berdiri sejauh tiga meter didepannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Kita benar-benar bertemu lagi, Taehyung- _ssi_."

Taehyung terpaku melihat senyuman tipis pemuda itu. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak sejenak sebelum berdebar menggila. Darahnya terasa mengalir lebih cepat dan wajahnya menjadi memanas.

"Sepertinya kau merasakannya juga."

Taehyung menatap tajam pemuda itu, "Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook kembali tersenyum, ia menunjukkan telapak tangannya dihadapan Taehyung. "Aku masuk ke ruang penyimpanan bukti dengan sidik jariku sendiri. Aku tidak menyangka sidik jariku akan sama dengan milikmu."

Pupilnya bergetar. _Tidak mungkin_.

 _"Soulmatemu akan memiliki sidik jari yang sama denganmu. Jadi kau akan dengan mudah menemuinya saat dewasa nanti."_

"Jadi kau _soulmate_ ku ya?"

Taehyung menatap nanar pemuda dihadapannya. "Tidak mungkin."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Sudah ya! Aku harus segera pulang. Sampai bertemu lagi, Taehyung- _ssi_."

Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

Bahkan saat musuh yang dicarinya sedang berada di depan matanya, Kim Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

.

.

Jimin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini, Taehyung- _ah_? Kau sudah menyerah?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin dalam diam sebelum menghela nafasnya kasar, "Masalah Jungkook itu—"

Satu alis Jimin terangkat, menanti Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—Dia _soulmate_ ku, Jim."

Tubuh Jimin sedikit tersentak, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, dan dia mengatakan sidik jarinya sama denganku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Jimin menatap nanar rekannya, ia tahu ini pasti berat untuk Taehyung. Nafasnya berhembus pelan, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, Kim Taehyung. Kau ingin menangkapnya atau membiarkannya berkeliaran dengan senjata canggih yang bisa digunakannya untuk menghancurkan kota kapan saja. Aku akan mencari informasi, jika kau sudah memutuskannya aku akan mengikuti keputusanmu."

Jimin menepuk bahu temannya pelan sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dalam kesunyian.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menatap telapak tangannya nanar. Sidik jari yang sama dengannya bisa menghancurkan kota, dan apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Melepaskan atau memburu _takdir_ nya?

Pandangannya teralih pada ponselnya yang berdering, sebuah pesan dari Seokjin.

 _ **Datanglah ke rumah. Sepertinya aku menemukan aroma yang kau maksud.**_

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sejenak, begitu netra itu kembali terbuka tatapannya menjadi lebih dingin.

Dan Kim Taehyung memilih untuk memburu _takdir_ nya.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Bunga sakura memiliki aroma manis yang hangat. Bunga ini juga mekar saat musim semi."

Taehyung mengernyit, ia kembali mencium aroma bunga sakura yang dipegangnya.

 _Tidak. Bukan aroma ini_.

"Sepertinya bukan yang ini, _hyung_." ujarnya pelan.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Kalau begitu coba aroma bunga ini." ucapnya sembari mengangsurkan segenggam berwarna keunguan yang ditemukannya tanpa sengaja pagi tadi.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke tangan Seokjin, mencoba menghirup aroma bunga yang dipegang kakaknya.

Netranya melebar. _Aroma ini._

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan bunga ini?"

"Jadi bunga ini yang kau cari?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya saat berkeliling pagi ini. Bunga ini bernama _Wisteria_. Sulit menemukannya di tempat biasa, tapi jika kau sampai bisa mencium aromanya dengan jarak satu meter itu artinya ia memiliki begitu banyak bunga ini dirumahnya."

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku akan mengurus sisanya. Terimakasih atas informasimu, _hyung_." Ucapnya sembari melangkah pergi.

Ia harus segera menghubungi Jimin dan memutuskan apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

.

.

Jimin menatap pemuda dihadapannya serius, nafasnya berhembus pelan, "Aku bertanya sekali lagi. Apa kau yakin akan memburu Jeon Jungkook?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, pandangannya turun menatap telapak tangannya. Ia selalu berharap pertemuannya dengan sang _soulmate_ akan menyenangkan, namun kenyataanya ia harus memburu _takdir_ nya sendiri.

"Aku yakin." Bisiknya

"Setelah ini kau tidak bisa mundur lagi, Kim—"

"Aku mengerti, Jim." Taehyung beralih memandang rekannya. "Aku tidak ingin dia bertindak lebih jauh. Lagipula tidak semua kisah cinta akan berakhir bahagia."

Jimin terhenyak, ia dapat melihat seberapa rapuhnya Taehyung. Sejak mereka berteman dibangku sekolah dulu, Taehyung tidak pernah berkencan sekalipun. Ia terlalu percaya dengan takdir dan tidak ingin mengkhianati _soulmate_ nya.

Jimin tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu."

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar, mencari informasi secara terpisah adalah pilihan terbaik. Saat ini mereka harus mencari seluruh informasi tentang tempat Jeon Jungkook tinggal. Jimin memutuskan kembali ke kantornya, mengobrak-abrik sistem keamanan data. Ia yakin pasti ada informasi terkait Jeon Jungkook, ia hanya harus mencarinya dengan teliti.

Sementara Taehyung, ia pergi berkeliling kota. Mencari informasi tentang keberadaan bunga _Wisteria_. Setelah ia pergi ke tempat Seokjin menemukan bunga itu, orang disana mengatakan seorang pemuda menanam bunga itu disana. Dan Taehyung yakin pemuda itu adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Hari semakin larut dan mereka tidak berhasil menemukan informasi apapun. Taehyung frustasi, Ia bahkan merasa kasian dengan Jimin, temannya itu bahkan tidak bisa beristirahat.

Taehyung mendongak, menatap langit malam yang begitu gelap. Barusaja Jimin menghubunginya, pemuda itu mengatakan sedang berusaha meretas sistem keamanan yang menjaga data negara yang sangat penting. Rasanya benar-benar menyesakkan, pemburuan mereka seakan hanya membuang tenaga.

"Kim Taehyung?"

Pupilnya melebar begitu suara yang begitu dikenalnya memanggil namanya.

 _Jeon Jungkook_.

Tubuhnya berbalik. Benar dugaannya. Jungkook berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya dengan sekantung belanjaan.

"Biar aku tebak. Kau masih _memburu_ ku?"

Tangannya terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya, "Menyerahlah, _Jeon_."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Aku sangat ingin menyerah. Namun perintah _hyung_ tidak bisa aku abaikan." Ia menatap kantung belanjaannya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Taehyung. "Mau makan malam bersama?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu begitu santai berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku bisa saja menangkapmu sekarang."

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum. "Setidaknya isi tenagamu dahulu. Aku yakin kau pasti lelah mencariku seharian."

Taehyung terhenyak, jantungnya berdebar cepat melihat senyuman itu. _Sial_. Tangannya beralih meremas jantungnya, Taehyung harus mengabaikkan perasaannya kali ini. "Kau mungkin saja menyiapkan jebakan untukku."

Jungkook menunduk, "Percayalah padaku, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak akan menjebakmu karena aku _soulmate_ mu." Gumamnya.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit pada setiap denyutan jantungnya. Perkataan ibunya kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya.

 _Saat soulmatemu terluka, kau akan merasakan hal yang sama. Kalian terikat satu sama lain sejak kalian bertemu untuk pertama kalinya._

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan senyum tipisnya, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengikutimu."

Kini Jungkook tersenyum lebih lebar, ia melangkah cepat mendekati Taehyung. Selama sepersekian detik pikiran Taehyung mengirimkan signal waspada namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya erat, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

 _ **Bukk**_

Netranya terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya bergetar dan jantungnya berdebar cepat. Jeon Jungkook memeluknya erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskan Taehyung.

Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda Kim. "Terimakasih, Kim Taehyung." Bisiknya

.

.

Taehyung menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan kaki yang terus melangkah. Ia memasuki wilayah kediaman Jungkook dengan pemuda itu berjalan mendahuluinya. Ternyata benar dugaan Seokjin, Jungkook memiliki begitu banyak bunga Wisteria dikediamannya, bahkan hingga membuat terowongan yang begitu cantik.

"Kau menyukai bunga _wisteria_?"

Jungkook menoleh sebentar sebelum mendongak menatap bunga yang tumbuh merambat, "Tidak. Tapi _eomma_ sangat menyukai bunga ini."

"Oh. Jadi ibumu yang menanamnya."

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Taehyung. "Kau salah lagi. Aku yang menanamnya."

Satu alis Taehyung terangkat, "Kau bilang tidak menyukainya."

"Aku menanamnya agar bisa tetap mengingat aroma tubuh _eomma_."

"Maksudmu?"

" _Eomma_ sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil." Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Tapi setiap mencium aroma ini, aku merasa _eomma_ selalu menjagaku."

Dan malam ini Taehyung belajar, bahwa setiap orang memiliki lukanya sendiri. Meski orang itu adalah seorang buronan.

.

.

Begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah Jungkook, pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghentikkan langkahnya. Taehyung mengernyit bingung, ia berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakang Jungkook.

"Ada apa, _Jeon_?"

Jungkook menunduk, "Maafkan aku, _sayang_." bisiknya

Netra Taehyung melebar, dengan cepat ia menjauh dari Jungkook. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya untuk meraih sebuah pistol yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Jungkook berbalik, wajahnya terangkat perlahan bersamaan dengan seringai yang mengukir disana.

Taehyung menggeram. _Sial_ , dia tertipu lagi.

"Kau terlalu polos untuk menjadi seorang detektif." Jungkook merogoh kantung belanjaanya, mengeluarkan pistol yang disembunyikannya disana lalu membuang kantungnya hingga seluruh makanan berserakan.

Tanpa ragu Jungkook mengarahkan pistolnya kearah kepala Taehyung.

"Jika kau butuh penjelasan, pistol ini jauh lebih hebat dari yang kau pegang. Kau tidak akan bisa menghindari pelurunya. Aku meminjamnya dari tentara."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook geram, "Menyerahlah sebelum aku membunuhmu, _Jeon_."

Jungkook terkekeh, "Kau berani? Sudah siap menanggung resiko saat _takdir_ mu mati?"

Pupilnya bergetar, Taehyung dapat mengingat bagaimana tersiksanya sang ibu saat ayahnya meninggal. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak berhenti menjerit, menangis dan memanggil nama ayahnya. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun ayahnya meninggal, ibunya masih terlihat tersiksa.

"Lalu itu akan berlaku jika kau membunuhku."

Seringaian itu semakin lebar, "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan _soulmate_. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan itu."

Taehyung terhenyak, ia menatap dalam netra Jungkook, berharap menemukan sedikit kebohongan disana.

"Kau bilang, kau merasakan hal yang sama, _Jeon_."

"Kau hanya terlalu polos, Taehyung."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku yakin seseorang sedang mengendalikanmu. Aku yakin kita merasakan hal yang sama. Aku yakin kau juga terluka."

Jungkook menarik pelatuknya perlahan, bersiap untuk membunuh Taehyung. "Kau penghalang hidupku. Jika kau mati polisi tidak akan bisa menangkapku."

"Menyerahlah, _Jeon_ , Terimalah hukuman atas kejahatan yang kau lakukan. Mendekamlah dipenjara sesuai hukumanmu. Setelahnya hiduplah bersama denganku."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tidak percaya. Taehyung hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Aku merasakan denyutan rasa sakitmu, _Jeon_."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Aku akan mencintaimu, bahkan jika aku harus menunggu lagi, aku akan melakukannya."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Berhenti bicara."

Taehyung menjatuhkan pistolnya, tangannya terangkat ke atas kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan menangkapmu. Aku berharap kau menyerahkan diri, _Jeon_."

"Kau terlalu ceroboh, Taehyung. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku percaya padamu."

Air matanya menetes begitu saja saat jemarinya menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Suara tembakan terdengar keras. Dan malam itu seakan menjadi saksi tragisnya kisah cinta mereka.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar."

Pemuda itu menatap sekitarnya bingung.

"Kau di rumah sakit."

Ia menatap pemuda yang duduk di sisi ranjangnya, "Apa yang terjadi, Jim?"

Jimin menghela nafasnya pelan, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Taehyung- _ah_. Tapi aku tau ini bukan saat yang tepat. Intinya kau tertembak, Jeon Jungkook menembakmu."

Taehyung menatap Jimin tidak percaya.

"Tapi setelahnya ia membawamu ke rumah sakit lalu menyerahkan dirinya. Kau sudah tidur selama satu minggu."

Pupilnya melebar, ia bangkit dari tidurnya namun rasa sakit pada luka didadanya membuatnya mengerang.

"Kau masih belum pulih, Taehyung- _ah_."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Jimin mengangguk, "Aku akan mengantarkanmu, tapi kau harus menyembuhkan lukamu dulu. Jungkook akan merasa bersalah melihatmu seperti ini."

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook! Seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Jungkook mendongak menatap penjaga selnya sebelum mengangguk pelan. Setelahnya ia bangkit lalu berjalan mengikuti penjaganya. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah penjaganya mengatakan akan menunggu diluar.

Netranya melebar, langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu begitu melihat seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

 _Kim Taehyung_.

Pemuda Kim tersenyum, "Duduklah."

Jungkook mengikuti perintah Taehyung, duduk dihadapan Taehyung dengan pandangannya tetap tertunduk dan tangannya yang bertautan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menatapku, _Jeon_?"

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku merindukanmu."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tak percaya, "Kau seharusnya membenciku."

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu, begitupun denganmu. Aku tau perasaanmu dan kau tau perasaanku. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau mendengarkan kata-kataku."

Jungkook kembali menunduk, "Aku hanya merasa bersalah."

"Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook kembali menatap Taehyung, ia melihat keseriusan tatapan pemuda dihadapannya.

"20 tahun lagi. Saat kau terbebas dari hukuman ini, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menjemputmu, yang tersenyum padamu. Dan setelahnya aku akan mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupku untukmu. Aku bersumpah."

Jungkook mencebik kesal, setetes airmata mengalir dipipinya. "Kau hanya perlu mengatakan ' _Aku mencintaimu_ ' dasar bodoh."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Sekarang kau harus mengikuti prosedur hukum, _oke_?"

Jungkook mengangguk, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum begitu melihat senyum lebar Taehyung. Melihat pemuda itu baik-baik saja membuat hatinya jauh lebih tenang.

.

.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Jungkook menyerahkan diri tapi dia tidak bicara tentang siapa yang memerintahkannya."

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya, ia yakin orang itu pasti mengancam Jungkook untuk tidak bicara apapun. "Kalau begitu aku akan menangkapnya sendiri."

Jimin mendengus, "Sebelum itu, coba jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi malam itu?"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Ceritanya panjang, Jim."

"Kita punya banyak waktu, jadi ceritakan semuanya."

Pagi itu Taehyung terpaksa menjelaskan semua kejadian pada malam itu, jika tidak mungkin Jimin akan membunuhnya.

.

.

Taehyung bersenandung kecil, kakinya melangkah riang dengan Jimin yang berada disebelahnya. Setiap ia bertemu dengan Jungkook, Taehyung selalu merasa senang.

"Apa kau yakin akan menunggunya, Taehyung- _ah_."

Taehyung menatap Jimin sekilas sebelum kembali menatap jalan dihadapannya. "Tentu saja. Aku mencintainya dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu."

Jimin dapat melihat kesungguhan di mata rekannya, bahkan setelah 8 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, hati Taehyung tidak berubah. Dan Jimin mengerti bahwa Taehyung benar-benar mencintai Jungkook.

 _Karena Taehyung tau sebuah kisah cinta tidak selalu berjalan mudah dan berakhir bahagia. Dan ia tahu cinta tidak hanya sekedar kisah yang menceritakan tentang kebahagiaanmu bersamanya, namun menceritakan tentang seberapa berartinya dia untukmu_.

.

.

 _ **The End**_

.

.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Iya tau penjahat sebenarnya emang gak keliatan, ya begitulah kenyataan, orang diatas suka _cuci tangan_ biar gak tercium kejahatannya. Terserah kalian mau menebak itu Namjoon atau yang lain wkwk.

Ini project untuk merayakan 1 tahunku menjadi author, _yeay_!

Terimakasih untuk _readers_ yang udah dukung aku dari _nol_ , yang selalu baca dan bersedia menyisihkan waktunya untuk menorehkan _review_ , yang baru menemukan fanficsku, yang setia menunggu setiap ff yang _on-going_ , pokoknya setiap dukungan kalian sangat berarti untukku. Aku gak akan bisa nulis ff sebanyak ini tanpa dukungan kalian. Aku harap kalian akan selalu mendukungku.

Selanjutnya aku akan berusaha nulis lebih baik lagi, berusaha update ff lebih cepet dan tidak mengecewakan.

Terimakasih banyak.

 _ **Best Regrads,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aii-nim**_

 _ **2017.05.27**_


End file.
